


Lost Time

by Kittyhawk



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Shenko - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/pseuds/Kittyhawk
Summary: They were friends ever since sentinel training. Both secretly always longed for more, but never acted on it until the Reaper Invasion puts things in perspective. After their first night together Kris Shepard reflects on all the time they already lost before she and Kaidan Alenko make up for some lost sexy time. Fluffy Shenko smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorcha_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/gifts).



> The amazing Vorcha_Girl wrote about their first time together for me in her oneshot Bad Boy: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5177249

Rolling carefully onto her side, Kris propped herself onto an elbow and let her gaze linger on the man sleeping next to her. She watched Kaidan’s chest rise and fall with deep, even breaths. The previous evening had been nothing short of amazing. She was going to have to thank James for insisting that she go to Armax Arsenal Arena with Kaidan under guise of a bet - though she knew she would take a lot of teasing from him.

_Twelve years_

That was how long it had taken she and Kaidan to finally admit how they felt about each other. Twelve years of being friends when they could have had more. Apparently it had taken the galaxy going to shit and a lot of  help from their friends for them to finally come to their senses.

Looking back, it was pretty ridiculous.

Kris bit her bottom lip as a grin crept onto her face as she thought of the previous evening at the Arena. Who would have thought they’d end up having passionate sex in the changing room? She reached out with her free hand and gently traced her fingers along Kaidan’s chest. He had certainly buffed up over the past three years. If anyone asked her, it suited him.

Her mind wandered back to seeing him the first time as a Private First Class after Anderson had asked her to help train one of the Sentinel classes. She had been standing in front of the group of biotics, fresh from basic as an assistant instructor, and there had been one - tall, dark, handsome - whose biotics whispered to her as she walked past him. She had never felt anything like it before, not at Grissom Academy, not during her own Sentinel training.

It was obvious from the very beginning that he was good - really good. His control of his biotics had been far stronger than anything she had seen before, always knowing exactly how much force he had to put into a Throw or Lift to succeed and only using the minimum force needed.  Cautious and almost timid using his biotics, but extremely confident using tech. She remembered asking him why he was afraid of letting go after one of the training sessions, but he had only replied with a quiet “Long story” and it had taken until serving on the SR1 together for him to tell her the whole thing.

They had become friends in those early days, but there was no denying that deep down she had always hoped for more. She had never acted on it because she was afraid to ruin their friendship. Instead she had tried many other relationships, and always felt wrong. But this - this felt right. The last night had felt right. Waking up with him next to her felt right.

They had come so close to kissing twice before last night. Once on the last evening of Sentinel training, and then again on the Normandy. Yesterday Kaidan had admitted he had felt the same through all these years, and they had finally given in to their feelings,sharing more than just a kiss. Much more.

Lost in thought for a moment she didn’t notice Kaidan looking at her.

“Hey,” he said quietly, pulling her out of her reverie, a typical lopsided grin on his face. “Having second thoughts?”

Kris laughed as he rolled onto his side to face her, golden brown eyes roaming over her face. “Not likely!”

“But you were thinking of something,” he persisted, running a calloused hand down her back and along the curve of her ass. “Care to share?”

“Just thinking that it’s a real shame we wasted so much time with our mucking about,” she admitted, closing her eyes for a moment relishing the feeling of his hands on her. “And that James is going to have a field day that his matchmaking scheme finally came together. Who knows how long I would have had to wait for you to make a move otherwise.”

He arched an eyebrow and responded in a playful tone, “Wait a minute, Shepard, but I think you were just as guilty of this as I was.”

“Nah,” she whispered, sliding a leg along his thigh as she pressed herself closer to him. “I’m always right. I’m Commander Shepard, remember?"

Kaidan chuckled and began placing kisses along her jawline. “How could I forget?” he asked, his breath caressing her skin. With a swift movement he rolled her onto her back and settled between her legs. For a moment they lay still, gazing at each other before Kaidan leaned down and captured her lips in a slow long kiss.

He broke the kiss and looked at her through hooded eyes. “What do you say we make up for lost time?” His voice was husky with want, and a delightful shiver ran through her at the feeling of the tip of his erection teasing her. She parted her lips and rolled her hips upward to meet him. He kissed her again, harder this time, his mouth feeding hungrily on hers. One hand ran slowly along her body to the apex of her thighs and a soft moan escaped her as he slipped it between her legs, tracing the inside of her thighs before running a digit along her slit.

Kris purred like a cat, enjoying the feeling of Kaidan kissing his way down to her breasts, his lips hot on her skin. All thoughts of the past were chase away for now, her attention focused on his tongue flicking over a rosy tip. He swirled his tongue around one taut bud, and then around the other. His fingers rubbed over her clit and dipped into her core, pumping slowly in and out while his lips traveled slowly further down her body and finally his mouth found her clit.

His tongue ravished her, licking and sucking at her sensitive bud while his fingers curled against that sweet spot inside her. A delicious tightness spread through her body as he continued his treatment. She went rigid as her orgasm washed over her, her biotics flaring. Pulling his fingers from her hot core he kissed his way back up her body and aligned his member with her entrance before hilting himself in her in one swift stroke. Her body was still on fire from her orgasm, her velvety walls clenching around him as he thrust deeply into her. His movements started slow and deliberate, pulling all the way out of her before thrusting back into her heat. Soon he gathered speed, pounding into her as she met every thrust. The sound of flesh on flesh and the squeaking of the bed filled the air. Kaidan came with a soft grunt, flaring brightly as he continued with deep strokes until she followed him.

Panting, he collapsed on her, his breath hot on her neck before he rolled to the side. The corner of his mouth tugged upward as his eyes traveled over her face. Kris ran a finger along his stubbled jaw.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Just that this was an _excellent_ way to make up for lost time.” The satisfaction in his voice was undeniable.

Kris giggled, “That’s for sure.” She glanced at the clock and sighed, placing a kiss on his chest. “But I’m afraid any more making up for lost time will have to wait a few hours. We have to get back to the Normandy.”

***

Half an hour later they walked onto the Normandy together, fingers brushing lightly against each other.

They may have wasted plenty of time, but Kris was certain they would spend a lot more time making up for it in the future.


End file.
